Watching over you
by daily-chan
Summary: tsuzuki and hisoka visit tsuzuki's childhood home. Hisoka keeps seeing someone and a promise is make and held. Tsu/Soka. containst ruka...sort off.


Watching Over You

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yami no Matsuei, or any of its characters.

I own the story Ruka but that's all.

This shore fic plays after Ruka ended and Hisoka is already a shinigami for several years.

Paring: Tsuzuki/Soka

Rating: Teenager to be safe but it's really just a few kisses nothing more.

Warnings: Boy x Boy love. If you don't like it you wouldn't be watching Yami no Matsuei since it's a shounen ai manga and show, so I find this warning utterly useless.

The fic

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Ruka?" Yes love?" _

" _Will you always stay with me?" _

"_I'm not going to leave you Suki. I'm never going to leave you alone."_

The story Ruka, chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuzuki walked through the small village street followed closely by Hisoka.

"What are we doing here Tsuzuki?" He didn't understand what they were doing in a deserted place like this that gave him shivers. He looked to every building they passed as they walled on.

"I grew up here Soka." Tsuzuki answered him quietly. Hisoka could feel sadness and pain in his voice as they walked on.

"You grew up here?" As Tsuzuki nodded Hisoka looked around again. All he could see were empty deserted buildings that looked like they were going to collapse if the wind hit them to hard.

"How old are these houses?"

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka before he turned to the houses and small stores.

"I think about one hundred and fifty years old. They were still pretty new when I was born."

Hisoka nodded as they slowly left the small village. He looked behind them to the village as they reached a small river. Tsuzuki stopped for a moment as he looked at an old red bridge. Hisoka followed his gaze. As he looked at the bridge he blinked.

A young girl with long brown hair and a long simple green dress stood on the bridge looking down at them. He couldn't see her clearly and as he blinked again she was gone. He blinked again as he looked around, trying to find the girl. She couldn't have just vanished into thin air like that.

Tsuzuki noticed him looking around.

"Something wrong Soka?"

Hisoka looked back to Tsuzuki confused.

"Did you see someone Tsu-chan?"

"Where?"

"On the bridge." Confused Tsuzuki looked at him.

"No, did you see someone?"

"Never mind." Hisoka shook his head as he placed his hands in his pockets and brushed past Tsuzuki and continued walking.

Tsuzuki looked at him questionably before he quickened his pace to catch up with him and together they continued to walk down the river.

"Where are we going?"

"The house I lived in."

Hisoka looked at him sharply for a moment. "You're childhood house? Why?"

Tsuzuki didn't look at him. "To pick something up and to leave something behind."

Hisoka frowned but didn't react as he looked at the bucket of red roses his partner held.

Quickly they reached an open field near the small river stream and Hisoka couldn't help but to let out a small gasp as his eyes found the small cottage that stood there.

The building was old, very old and looked like it should have collapsed years ago. As the wind blew softly around them the old wood that the cottage was made off cracked and made scary noises.

Wild flowers grew all around the cottage, making the old building a catch for the eye.

But in his eyes it was still an old dump that should have been destroyed long ago.

He looked up surprised when Tsuzuki left the path and walked up to the cottage.

"Don't tell me this dump is you're childhood house?"

Tsuzuki chuckled. "It's not a dump."

He stared at the cottage for a moment as it made creepy noises in the wind. "Okay so maybe it is, the inside is better."

He walked forward while Hisoka kept his distance, not trusting the old house at all.

Tsuzuki touched the front door, only to have it fall out of its place and with a loud bang onto the ground.

Loads of dust surrounded them rapidly, covering Tsuzuki in it completely.

Hisoka raised his eyebrow as Tsuzuki blinked and brushed the dust off him without saying a word.

He looked inside before he walked in and Hisoka followed him suspiciously after a few moments, not entirely sure Tsuzuki would want him there.

Coming inside after a small inner debate he blinked.

It was even worse on the inside then he had thought it would be.

Tsuzuki had disappeared into a different room so Hisoka looked around with a small frown.

The remains of a single wooden bed covered with a thin raged blanket and two pillows stood on the right side of the room, clearly attacked by termites and wetness during the years.

A single dark wooden chair stood in the middle of the room while a small light wooden table and another chair stood on the other side of the room. Both also attacked by termites and the wetness as well.

As Hisoka walked to a small nightstand next to the bed he spotted several damaged and broken cups. Whipping it clean from dust he could see that all the cups were from dancing competitions and all first prices.

Not that it was a surprise, he had seen Tsuzuki dance and he was amazingly good at it. He had told Hisae that his older sister had taught it him, so she had to be good as well as he eyed the prices again.

Turning around he eyed the room again. There wasn't anything else in the room, indicating Tsuzuki's family had lived very poorly. There was no electricity as candles stood half burned on the small table.

Noticing a door opening next to the bed he walked through it to end up in what looked like a prehistoric version of a bathroom.

There was a small pomp where water could be pumped out and two buckets under need it to catch the water in.

Taking the pomp in his hands he found he could still easily move it, even though it hadn't been used in a long time.

Water slowly fell into the buckets and Hisoka stopped pumping to look around further.

There was a small table on his left side that held laps of what looked to be old towels and washcloths.

Making a disgusted face he turned away from it to see a high closet on the other end.

Slightly curious he walked to it and opened the door, only to duck as several small bugs flew out of the closer with the sudden light that hit it.

Growling under his breath Hisoka stood up again and looked at the closet again. Clothes hung neatly inside it, even though they were half eaten.

One side of the closet contained male clothes and the other female, together not even covering a quarter of the closet.

Hisoka let his hand run over two pair of clothing that was the most intact as it was covered in a long plastic bag.

A black suit and a dark red dress hung together. The clothes were of cheap textile but still were beautiful.

It was obliviously clothes for dancing, Hisoka noticed.

Closing the closet again he walked back to the small living room.

Through the dirty small window the sun shined, making his eyes catch on something blinking under the bed.

Kneeling down beside it he found the object the shone as he lifted up an old photo frame.

Whipping it clean he blinked as he saw two people inside it that looked almost identical.

The male he recognized easily as Tsuzuki, even though he seemed a bit younger then he was now.

He had his arm wrapped around a young female that looked exactly like him.

Hisoka let his fingers slide over the photo as he tried to whip more of the filth of the black and white photo.

Both had the same body build and face, even though the girl had long hair that was tied back with a ribbon. Their height was almost the same, Tsuzuki being a little bit smaller compared to her.

Hisoka noticed he looked happy, truly happy as he stared at the smiling figure of his partner and couldn't help but to smile as well.

This girl had to be his sister and even though they looked like twins Hisoka remembered clearly Tsuzuki had told she was his older sister.

Holding onto the frame he noticed something else resting under the bed and as he took it he saw it was a notebook.

Flipping it open he saw several old articles cut from a newspaper that had all to do with Tsuzuki.

Articles written about dancing competitions, completely with pictures were put inside it and Hisoka smiled as he recognized the couple on the pictures that was dancing.

His eyes scanned over the article but he couldn't read the faded letters.

As he flipped further through the book he saw drawings of the surroundings outside. They were well detailed and drawn beautifully even though most weren't colored.

The last drawing was off the cottage, but it looked different from how it was now, as it looked less old and more livable. In front of the cottage was a field with flowers and two persons were dancing in it.

With a small smile Hisoka recognized the figures easily now.

It also contained a lot of black and white photos of several things.

Most of the photo's contained a younger Tsuzuki and the girl together but there were also a few of the girl alone.

Hisoka was a bit disappointed to find no photos of Tsuzuki alone.

Closing the notebook he held it together with the photo and stood up as he heard a sound.

Turning around he blinked as he saw a girl standing in a second door opening.

It was definitely the girl from the bridge earlier and Hisoka now recognized her from the picture.

He stared at her as she stared back at him before she turned around and disappeared through the door opening.

"Hey…"

Hisoka ran after her through the door and blinked.

He had arrived in a small backyard and looked around surprised. The entire backyard was filled with flowers except for a small stream that carried nothing.

Walking through the garden he looked at the many flowers that had grown wild over the years and formed a beautiful sight.

Near the end of the garden Hisoka suddenly spotted Tsuzuki sitting on the ground in the middle of the flowers.

He stopped walking as he took in the sight before him.

Tsuzuki was dressed in his usual black pants and wore a darker blue sweater that fell loosely around him, as he wore no coat today.

The wind played with his hair and clothes as he fit perfectly between the beautiful flowers like he was one of them.

Hisoka stood sideward from him so he only saw part of the beautiful face of his partner but his expression was soft and gentle but he looked sad at the same time as he looked at something hidden in the flowers.

Taking a breath Hisoka walked closer to his partner when he could suddenly see what Tsuzuki was looking at.

A gravestone was resting in the middle of the flowers.

Hisoka stopped walking again as he looked at the clearly handmade stone which was it the form of a cross and seemed to be cut into form by the hand of another stone.

The date wasn't visible but Hisoka could make out the year 1891 and 1917 so he figured the person buried there had been twenty-six years old.

Taking a sharp intake of breath a thought formed in Hisoka's mind as he realized Tsuzuki was twenty-six as well.

"Tsu-chan?" He asked softly, still not sure if Tsuzuki would want him here.

Blinking his amethyst eyed partner looked up as if he had forgotten he was there.

"Oh…hey Soka." A small smile crept over Tsuzuki's face, but even though it was small Hisoka could still see it was a real one.

He returned the smile as he moved closer again, feeling the other didn't object his presence and almost welcomed it.

"Is this…" Hisoka trailed off as he suddenly spotted the name on the gravestone that had been hidden from him till now and realized it wasn't his partner's grave.

The name Ruka was carved in much deeper then the dates had been and clearly visible now.

The name rang a small bell in Hisoka's head, as he knew he had heard it before but couldn't place it right away.

Tsuzuki looked from him back to the gravestone and his eyes saddened again as he stared at it.

He was quiet and Hisoka tried to place the name but couldn't find a face by the name.

"My sister." Tsuzuki suddenly said as if he was reading Hisoka's mind and Hisoka looked up as he realized just where he had heard the name, or rather read.

Thinking back about the Sakura viewing tea party at the Castle of Candles he clearly remembered how Tsuzuki had been trapped into the book of Hakushaku and had become part of the story.

The head character, Tsuzuki in female form hadn't had a name and Tsuzuki had given her the name Ruka, which had been his sister's name.

So it was actually his sister that had been buried here.

"Oh…" Was all Hisoka could say before Tsuzuki stood up laying the roses in front of the gravestone.

When he stood up and walked backwards Hisoka suddenly felt magic and looked at the small grave as he felt strong shinigami magic and saw a fuda paper melt in with the stone and the surroundings.

"Tsu-chan?" He asked as he looked back at the stone as he felt another slight touch of magic.

He had now full view off and blinked, as he was surprised as he saw in the corner an almost completely faded date added.

Faded, the years 1900 and 1926 and the name Tsuzuki were craved in the stone lightly as if to hide it from first glances.

Shocked Hisoka felt that the magic was in the words themselves and that the adding wouldn't be visible for everyone.

"What is it Soka?" Tsuzuki asked confused as he looked at him and followed his gaze.

"What are you seeing?" He asked.

"You're here too." Hisoka stated and Tsuzuki blinked as he realized what Hisoka was seeing.

"Oh…I guess so." He simply said as he turned around.

Hisoka looked up to him and turned to him. "I found this inside." He said softly as he held out the notebook and the photo.

Tsuzuki blinked as he looked at the photo before he smiled.

"You already found it." He said as he took the items and looked at the photo with lose in his eyes.

Hisoka knew his sister had been the only one to care about him when he had been alive and was very important to Tsuzuki.

"That's what you came here for?" He asked and Tsuzuki nodded.

"Yeah, it is." Tsuzuki answered him with a brighter smile as he flipped through the notebook before closing it.

"So…we're leaving again?" Hisoka asked and Tsuzuki nodded.

"Yeah I'm done here." He said as he tucked the two items away safely before looking at Hisoka with a bright smile while his eyes shined.

Hisoka felt a brush come up on his face as Tsuzuki suddenly hugged him.

"Thank you for coming along." He heard his partner whisper and he couldn't resist a small smile as he wrapped his arms around his taller partner, gotten used to his hugs through the years of them being partners both on work and at home.

"You're welcome."

Tsuzuki gently smiled to him and Hisoka pulled him to him as he captured his lips in a loving kiss, which his partner answered happily with the same love in it.

When he let go of Tsuzuki again he was pleased to see a tiny blush on Tsuzuki's lips as they walked out of the garden and back outside again.

"Let's go home Soka." Tsuzuki said as he took Hisoka's hand and Hisoka nodded as they walked back the way they had come.

Looking backwards once they reached the path and Hisoka did the same as he stared at the cottage with other eyes now, seeing it as he had seen it in the picture and realized Tsuzuki was probably seeing it the same way.

With a smile Tsuzuki turned around and they walked back to the bridge where Hisoka let go of Tsuzuki's hand as he stopped in the middle of the bridge.

Hisoka walked off the bridge, not trusting the old thing but turned to look at Tsuzuki who was leaning on the railing and looked into the distance.

Hisoka blinked as he saw the girl again who was standing next to Tsuzuki on the bridge like a parent protecting her child.

Hisoka stared at her and she stared back at him with a sad expression before she looked back to Tsuzuki who was still staring into the distance, clearly not able to see her.

Hisoka walked back to him, determent to ignore Ruka's spiritual form as he took his partners hand.

"Let's go home shall we?" He asked as he squeezed the hand.

Amethyst eyes looked at him and he could see the love in them as he smiled but there was also sadness inside them and Hisoka suddenly wrapped his arms around him as he felt just how sad the other was through the waves leaving his barriers.

Tsuzuki didn't react for a while but Hisoka didn't let go and suddenly Tsuzuki hugged him back as he shook a little, clearly crying.

Hisoka saw Ruka wrapping her arms around herself as tears fell from her eyes, clearly desperate to try and shield the brunet from pain but knew she couldn't.

"I won't leave you alone. I won't let go." Hisoka suddenly said, and even though he had no idea why he said those words he immediately knew they had been the right ones as Tsuzuki tensed in his arms for a moment before he relaxed completely and buried his face in Hisoka's shoulder.

"Thank you. I love you Soka." Tsuzuki said softly after a few moments.

Hisoka smiled and moved Tsuzuki a little so he could look at him.

"I love you too." He said with a smile and Tsuzuki smiled through his tears as Hisoka pulled him close again as he kissed him.

When he let go of his amethyst-eyed partner again he held his hand and could see Ruka smile brightly to him now as her last tears disappeared in the wind and she bowed to him as if thanking him.

She kissed her fingers and placed them in front of her heart before lifted her fingers to her lips again and blew over them towards Tsuzuki.

Hisoka nodded, as he knew what she was trying to say.

"And I know you're sister loves you too, more then anything. And she'll always will be watching over you."

Tsuzuki's smile increased as he chuckled. "Thanks Soka."

He took a deep breath and smiled again, more happily now and Hisoka gaze moved to Ruka who still smiled brightly before she faded, being sure now that her beloved brother was really happy.

And Hisoka took Tsuzuki's hand as he took him home, realizing just how much of a lucky person he really was.

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Toujou Hisae from manga volume 2: case the Last Waltz. Tsuzuki's dancing partner.

I've been walking with this fic in my head for exactly two years now, and it just kind of found its way on paper after all this time.

Hope you all liked it.

Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
